Running for Love
by tuncchii
Summary: Katsumi Hatame is a girl that lost the whole sense in her life. Sasuke Uchiha is a famous artist, which later becomes Katsumi's teacher for drawing lessons. Their 'teacher and student' relationship becomes that close, so they're starting to share the same feeling. If they want to save it, they need to run for it as fast as they can. They need to run for love...
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beggining

* * *

I always wondered of how is it to feel something unusual? How is it to explore new feelings? How is it to being loved by someone? How is it to love?

I was running from these feelings for a pretty long time. I never wanted to feel it again. I still didn't know if i'm ready. I just don't want to feel pain, loneliness and emptiness again. But I'm still not sure that I will be able to protect myself from it. And my fears got proved.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

''Agh...''

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

''...Oh shut up''

_Beep. Beep. Be..._

Sometimes it's pretty normal to calm down by throwing an alarm clock against the wall. It's pretty strange to have **yellow** eyes though. Everything else is normal. Brown hair, pale skin and slim body.

Katsumi Hatame lazily stood up on the floor from the bed and led herself straight to the bathroom. But before she could open the door she quickly noticed herself in the mirror. She turned her face to the mirror and looked deeply in her eyes. Those **yellow eyes**.

''The first day of school... and nothing changed during the summer.'' She quickly sighed trying to find a completely new person in the mirror. And she failed.

She quickly washed her face with a cold water and brushed her teeth. Then she went to her dresser and grabbed white blouse and black jeans. She made a quick ponytail in front of the mirror and glanced at herself for the last time. She grabbed her purse and went downstairs.

She went straight to the kitchen to see, as always, her precious mom.

''Good morning, sweetie.'' Yumi Namikoto always tried to greet her daughter in the best way. Katsumi never wakes up in a good mood.

''Good mo... where is... where is dad?'' Katsumi already knew where he was. She asked anyway.

''Katsumi, I'm sorry that he couldn't come home to see you on your first day of school, but he worked up all night and stayed at the gallery to finish his work.''

''Hn. As always.'' She quickly went to the front door.

''But what about the break—'' And she left.

* * *

She was standing near the bus station. Admitting the fact ''**you-didn't-pass-your-driver-licence-test''** was one of the most annoying things. Going to school by bus was one of the most annoying things too. But waiting for it with bunch of other people was at the first place.

The bus came late for 15 minutes. _You know I'm gonna be late for school_. The doors opened and people started to push each other just to get a better place in the bus. Katsumi was the last one entering the bus not wanting to involve herself in it. _And that's gonna happen the whole year._

The bus dropped her right in front of the school's gates. She took the first step and stopped.

''You can do it... this is your last year.'' And then she started to walk by the path to the school and left other students behind her.

* * *

''I hate school!'' Ino Yamanako as always in her repertoire.

''It's only the first day and you're already complaining!'' Sakura Haruno had a feeling that it's going to be a long day.

''And that's the main point, Forehead!'' Yeah, **Forehead**.

''Just stop, Ino-pig!'' And **Pig**. Those two never stopped calling each other with these nicknames from the very first day in pre-school.

Katsumi just entered the class and already wished she would come late. Those two always argue with each other. _Yeah, that's going to be a very long year._

''Oh hey, Bookwarm!'' And **Bookwarm**.

''Glad to see you!'' Sakura nervously hugged her best friend. At least Sakura knew that calling Katsumi ''**Bookwarm**'' is not a good idea.

''And you're wearing jeans as always.'' That was true. Other girls in the school always wear skirts, but Katsumi just hates them. Of course, Ino always **camplained **about it.

''Pig, Katsumi just came and you're already complaining.''

''But that's true! Bookwarm never wears skirts!'' Again, **Bookwarm**.

''Just stop criticize people!''

''Is it that much bothering you?!'' And here they go again.

''Would you two stop?'' They should have already guessed that Katsumi is not in a mood for another round.

''Sorry...'' It looked like Sakura was annoyed by it too.

''Sorry, Bookwarm.'' And again, **Bookwarm**. Sakura sighed.

''Hey, girls! Arguing again, huh?'' And here he goes. ''**The Demon Fox**'' Naruto Uzumaki. Katsumi never had met more positive person than Naruto. He always supported her in the elementary school when other students just made fun on her because of those **yellow eyes**. Some of them still do.

''Forehead started it!''

''Me?! It's you!'' They turned their backs towards each other.

''Hahaha. The good old days... Oh hey Katsumi, down to earth again?''

''It's nice to see you too, Naruto.'' She glared at him icely. Naruto sweatdropped. Even though she treats him like that he still remembers that little girl in first grade with a book in her hands that became his best friend one time.

''Good morning, guys.'' Everybody's favorite teacher with mask entered the room. Some students are scared because of him. Nobody understands why is he always wearing that mask. Maybe he's a killer or a pedophile...

''Good morning, Kakashi-sensei.'' Everybody greeted him still very sleepy. He quickly glanced at his ''favorite'' students: Naruto, Sakura and Katsumi. This trinity always involved him in different awkward situations. Naruto could always ''accidentally'' drop his food in the buffet on him. Sakura always tried to make his hair smoother. And Katsumi... Katsumi always grumbled because of his taste in books. _Icha Icha Paradise is the best book in the world, you fools._

''So how did you all spend your holidays? Good?'' Kakashi said with a wide smile on his face because from now on he could ''torture'' all of them again.

* * *

''I'm home.'' Katsumi tried to quickly go upstairs. She didn't want to find her mom in the living room and find out that her dad is not back yet. She already knew that he wasn't.

''Oh hey, sweetie. How was the first day at school?'' Yumi never wanted to start a conversation with something like ''sorry, but your dad didn't come'' or ''sorry, but he's not back yet, sweetie''. That's gonna make the conversation even worse.

''Fine.'' And that's the only word that came from Katsumi before she went straight to the upstairs. She really wasn't in the mood to discuss her friends, school and especially, her **dad**.

''Katsumi, wait. I want you to look on one thing.'' She grabbed something from the coffee table and gave it to Katsumi.

''What is it?'' It was a brochure. She quickly glanced on it.

''It's a brochure about drawing lessons'' Oh no.

''Mom, we already talked about it. I know how to draw. I don't need it.'' And that was true. Katsumi knew and **liked** to draw just as her dad. But she stiil couldn't compare herself with her dad. He was **talented**.

''Just look through the pages. Maybe you will like it.'' Her mother still had a bit of hope. Katsumi didn't find anything interesting in activities like drawing lessons.

''I already said you a million times that I don't need it.'' That was her first mistake. She **needs** it. She really needs to forget a little bit about her dad.

''Just look, okay? I want you to start enjoying to explore new things. With that course you can start to like it. Please, just look.''

''Fine. But don't think that it's going to help me forget a little bit about dad.'' She went upstairs not wanting do continue that some kind of ''conversation''.

* * *

''Drawing course, huh?'' She snapped the brochure on the bed.

''Stupid.''

Katsumi went to the dresser and changed herself to a simple green t-shirt and black leggings. She washed her face with a cold water and looked at herself in the mirror. She made a long sigh. She took the book out of the school bag. _Cecelia Ahern ''If You Could See Me Now''. _She sat on the bed and started to read it. But before she could open the right page, she glanced at the brochure. _Maybe I could... no that's stupid._ And then she opened the book. She glanced at the brochure once more. _Oh whatever... _She grabbed the brochure and tried to find the telephone number. _Here it is. _She grabbed her phone and dial the telephone number.

''Hello, I would like to enroll myself in your drawing course.''

* * *

This is my first Fanfic. So please, don't criticize me. I wanted to make a new pairing of SasuKatsu. Hope you will like it.

—_tuncchii_


	2. Introducing the Teacher

Chapter 2: Introducing the Teacher

* * *

''Drawing course? Seriously?'' Ino said it with a stoic face.

''Pig, if Katsumi wants to start doing a new hobby, then it's her choice.'' Sakura said it while sipping a cup of orange juice.

''But she already knows how to draw! And, okay. What about the school clubs?'' _Like I would get something useful in those clubs._

''Of course, you are obsessed with these clubs, especially Dance Club. But if she really wants it, then let her do it. You're not her mom, after all.''

''You're always trying to be against me, Forehead!'' _Oh no, not again..._

''I'm just saying what is right! And now you're just grizzling!'' _That's it..._

''Can we just eat our lunch like normal people?!'' Katsumi couldn't handle it anymore.

''Ah... Okay. Sorry, but it's only Forehead...'' Ino made an offended face while Sakura made a very long sigh.

While Sakura and Ino were looking carefully into each other's eyes, Katsumi grabbed a copybook and a pencil case. She opened the copybook and started to draw thin lines just to make sure that she would draw the right shape. She made a few more lines, connected them and started to draw faces of her friends. She made sure that she got a right look of how they glanced at each other. She continued to draw their shapes of body, hair, the buffet table and more stuff.

''That's how you two shouldn't look in reality. Only on the paper.'' Katsumi handed them a copybook, so they could have a proper look. _I wish that it could stay only on the paper._

''How beautiful! My hair looks even smoother than in reality!'' Ino was shrieking all over and over again.

''My eyes are so beautiful! My hands look so...!'' _Ahhh... They didn't get the point._

* * *

Katsumi was sitting on the couch in some ''Center of Entertainment and Cultural Development''. The place was pretty well decorated. The walls were folded with little white bricks. There were glass coffee tables, leather couches, a lot of paintings and plants, many magazines and advertisements.

She was reading a book. There was sitting a boy on the other corner of the couch. Katsumi just glanced at him, but mostly on his watches. _Louis Vuitton... just like my dad's. _She grabbed a book from the bag. She didn't really want to waste her time just by sittting on a couch a looking on a boy. _Finally... peace and quiet... and Cecelia Ahern. _Yes, Cecelia Ahern was Katsumi's favorite writer. Cecelia Ahern writes with so much passion and enjoyment, that Katsumi just loves to read her romantic books. She thought that with reading these books, she wouldn't forget about the past. She wouldn't forget what love did to her. That was her way of **protection**.

''Katsumi Hatame, please enter the secretary room.'' The woman from the loudspeaker addressed it to Katsumi. She quickly grabbed her purse and the book and walked to the secretary room. The corridors were long with many doors. Finally, she saw a door with a ''Secretary Room'' above it. She carefully opened the door.

''Hello. You must be Katsumi Hatame, right?'' The secretary said with a wide smile on her face. She had a hair bun at the top of her hair. She was typing something on the computer. Her manicure was accurate and the color of it was red. _Hn. Pathetic._

''Yes. I would like to take the documents about the application on the drawing course.'' Katsumi said it with a stoic face. She really wanted just to grab the documents, walk back to her house and get back to her room to continue reading the book.

''Of course. Please, wait a minute.'' The secretary got up from the chair and as quick as possible walked to the next room. She got the point that Katsumi gave her. She was already a bit afraid. _Maybe she forgot to get the application... _The secretary walked back to the room and handed a paper to Katsumi.

''Here it is. The lessons will start on this Wednesday. There will be other people with you. They are all nearly your age... em... emm... you're... you're seventeen, right?'' She said it a with a worried face.

''Yes.'' Katsumi said it very icely. The woman just sweat dropped. _Did she even read my application?_

''Okay then. We are waiting for you. Goodbye!'' She said it with a a nervous wide smile. _It's starting to make me sick..._

''Thank you.''

* * *

''The chicken is very good, dear.''

''Thank you. I'm glad you like it, Nanako.'' Her mother said it with a satisfied look. _Even she is very happy that he came back home after 2 days of absence..._

''God, I'm so exhausted. These days were so hard to work on.'' Nanako said it while cutting a piece of chicken. _As always._

''Of course, you weren't home for 2 days. It's obvious that you're really tired.'' _She's on his side again._

''Katsumi, hand me the sauce, please.'' _That's it? Just ''hand me the sauce, please''? Not even asking ''how was in school'' or ''how did you spend these days''? Only ''hand me the sauce'' like I'm a servant. Only that?..._

''Katsumi? Did you hear your dad?'' _And now she's acting like nothing ever happened. Like he went on every single day to elementary school with me. Like he asks every single day ''how am I?''. Like he was always there for me..._

''No.'' _I'm not gonna lose control under myself._

''What? Katsumi, don't act like a child.''

''Hand the sauce to your dad and eat your chicken. We are not in the kindergarden, after all.'' _That's it._

Katsumi stood up from the chair and went to the front door. She couldn't stand it anymore. Not after that attitude to her. _How could they? How could they just not pay attention to this? _

''Katsumi!'' _Hn, mother. And now you pay attention to me, yeah? _Katsumi put on her boots and opened the front door. Then she just walked away.

''Hn, did you see that?! She's acting like she's the one that suffering!''

Nanako was sitting there paralyzed.

* * *

''Unbelievable...'' Katsumi murmured to herself.

''Hey, Kats!'' Naruto was driving slowly on the skateboard and yelling her name 'till she finally heard him. He carefully grabbed the skateboard and walked to her.

''What's up?''

''What do you want? I'm not in a mood right now.'' She looked annoyed at him. Naruto sweat dropped.

''Wow, wow... What happened?'' He obviously already knew the reason. ''A fight with parents?''

''It's none of your business.''

''Then it is. Don't make a big deal from it.''

''My parents don't pay attention to me at all.''

''At least you have parents.'' Naruto's face became a bit sad.

Katsumi's face became pale. Now she remembered. Naruto lost his parents when he was 5 years old. They died in the car accident. He didn't talk no anyone. He didn't have any friends until the first grade. Everybody made fun on him because he didn't have parents. Other kids thought that he was weird. Then he met Sakura and Katsumi. Kids made fun on them too. Sakura has got a ''big forehead''. Katsumi had yellow eyes. Sakura had Ino already. They met in pre-school, so it wasn't so hard for her from the start. But Katsumi and Naruto were kinda same. They didn't have friends from the start. She had parents and he was still jealous because of it. But he thought that she was just like him, anyway.

You know, people become stronger when they find new friends just like them.

* * *

''Shika-kun is the best boyfriend that any girl could imagine!''

''You're telling us about it the whole day.'' Sakura just looked annoyed at Ino.

Ino was a good friend. A very good friend. But when she starts talking about the boys, there's no way to stop her. Shikamaru is a great guy. He's smart and friendly. Maybe sometimes he's a bit lazy. They fit together, but Ino talks about their relationship, dates and fights **every day. I**t's completely terrifying...

''You're just jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't!'' Ino awkwardly sticked out her tongue.

''Like I would care, Pig! Let's switch the topic! Katsumi, you have a drawing lesson today, don't you?'' _Oh no. _

''Yes.'' Katsumi didn't look at her friends. She didn't like to talk about her life. Especially, when it's so complicated. She looked straight at the gates of school. She wanted to go on the lesson quickly and forget about yesterday's events.

''What is wrong with you? Are you sick? You didn't speak all day.''

''Yeah what's happened, Bookworm?''

''Nothing.''

''Katsumi, you know, you can tell us.''

''We're your best friends, after all!''

''Never mind.'' Katsumi just walked past the gates and left her friends behind her.

* * *

''Did you see our teacher? I heard that he's completely gorgeous!'' The girl with a thick black haired braid in a short dress and a cardigan whispered it into her friend's ear. Another girl had a light brown flowing hair with a line of hair bangs. She wore skinny jeans with a crop top and a red blazer.

''Really?! I can't wait to see him! Maybe he's not that good as you're saying.''

''Believe me. He's so good! Let's see. If I drag him into my bed tonight, you're gonna buy me a pair of shoes.'' She eyed her friend very tricky.

''Fine. Let's see!''

Katsumi quietly listened to their stupid conversation as other students made a deal with their own stuff. But seriously, how could the girls that are 16-18 years old talk about those things. Don't they have something more important to talk about? _They are nearly my age and already think about dragging a man into the bed. How the world's gonna end?.. _Katsumi smirked to herself. _And people say that __**I**__ have nothing to talk about._

The girls quickly turned back to their seats. Katsumi was always surprised because of the modern girls' styles. She never liked something too short or too colorful. Her best way to were clothes were boots, pair of leggings and sweater. Simple and comfortable.

The room for lessons was quite nice. It had a lot of space, so it was comfortable to study. The walls were painted in a very light brown color. The floor was made of glossy wood. There were little wooden tables for students and big desk, obviously for the teacher. There were also many easels for paintings and shelves with paint and brushes. There was a huge black chalk board and paintings from the last course. There was also a door of storeroom that was near the chalk board on the left side of the room. Yeah, the place was very good. Very good...

Somebody entered the room from the main door. The man sat on the chair just in front of Katsumi. Katsumi noticed that the boy was familiar. He had a dark shade of blonde hair. She was watching him carefully to recognize him. The boy moved his hand to grab something from his bag. There were Louis Vuitton watches on his hand. She narrowed her eyes. _That's him! The boy from the hallway. So that's the reason why he was there._

Katsumi grabbed a copybook from her bag and opened it. While she was doing that, somebody walked into the room from the storeroom. Nobody saw his face. His back was turned towards students while he was writing somebody's name on the chalk board. His body was very trained from the very first look. He had raven spiky hair and pale skin. Then he slowly turned his face to the students.

''Hello, guys.'' Everybody turned their faces to see who it was. The girls' jaws dropped. Katsumi wrote down the date into the copybook and slowly raised her head to see the man's face. Her eyes widened. She never saw somebody more beautiful...

''My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm gonna be your teacher during the course.''

* * *

Hope you like it. The italic typed words are Katsumi's thoughts, if somebody is confused about it.

—tuncchii


	3. The Tip

Chapter 3: The Tip

* * *

''So that's everything for today. Thank you all for the lesson. See you soon.''

The voice was smooth. Very smooth. It felt like a music for the ears. Somebody could just fall asleep because of his slightly calmed down voice. The hair had a deep shade of black and dark blue colors. The raven hair. The spiky hair on the back looked a bit messily. Somebody could call it a ''chicken back'', but it fitted on him well. The skin had a creamy and a light pale shade. His skin sparkled like a diamond on the sun. He was very tall. Obviously, he wasn't in fashion. He wore a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt with long sleeves. Simple and comfortable.

But something was wrong. **His eyes**. Katsumi noticed his eyes at the very beggining. She saw something different in them. They were... filled with sadness. Somebody could notice only his beautiful onyx eyes and nothing more. But Katsumi immediately saw something different in them. She was trying to find something in his eyes the whole lesson. She failed. It felt impossible. _Sasuke Uchiha..._

Everybody stood up from the seats. The ''Louis Vuitton watches'' boy walked out from the class very fast. Katsumi didn't have a chance to have a look on his face. But it doesn't really matter anyway. Maybe next time...

Katsumi quickly came back to reality from her thoughts. She slowly grabbed her bag while a girl with black braided hair walked to their new sensei. He was washing the chalk board and noticed that his student came up to him.

''Uchiha-sensei. Should I call you like this?'' She said it with a bit seductively voice.

''It doesn't really matter. Why are you not coming home? The lesson is over.''

''I know, but I thought we could get to know each other a little better after the lesson. Alone.'' She winked at him. _So she's really up to him? I thought she wasn't that serious._

''I'm sorry, but I'm very busy right now. I don't really have time for this.'' And he just walked into the storeroom. He said it with so calmed voice like it wasn't something important. Even though it wasn't important, the girl stood at the same place paralyzed and with a confused face.

''Ah... Next time.'' And she just walked away.

Katsumi stood up from the seat and walked straight to the front door. She was a bit confused about what happened seconds ago. _He had a chance and just ignored it..._

He came back from the storeroom. He quickly glanced at room and noticed the book on somebody's desk. He noticed a figure in the door frame. He walked to the desk's place and grabbed the book and ran out of the room to catch the person he saw in the door frame. He noticed the figure again.

''Hey! Excuse me!'' Katsumi turned her head to see the person yelling. It was **him**. He slowly walked up to her and handed a book.

''I think you forgot something, Hatame-san.'' He said it with a little smile on his face. It felt like the peaceful aura was all around him.

''Oh... well, thank you.'' She carefully grabbed a book from his hand and put it in her bag.

''Cecelia Ahern?''

''Yes.'' Katsumi was a bit confused. She didn't know what to do. Should she end up the conversation and get back home or continue the conversation? _He is going to be my teacher for the whole course. Better to get to know him..._

''Hn. Does it mean you like her?''

''Well... she writes... good.'' She didn't know what to say. She just met him.

''A note to myself. It will be better if I know something about my students. By the way, all of you are nearly the same age. How old are you?'' _He's kinda right..._

''Seventeen. And how old are... no... I mean—''

''Twenty one. Don't worry. It's a normal question.'' And again that smile.

''Okay... well, see you at the next lesson.''

''Bye.''

He watched her as she walked away.

* * *

''So how was the first lesson?'' Ino said it while taking a piece of the croissant.

''It was... fine.'' Katsumi said it with a stoic face.

''You know, I read about that course yesterday. I also read about your teacher. It seems that he is pretty smart and talented.'' Sakura told it while taking a sip of the orange juice. Katsumi's eyes widened.

''Really? What else did you read?''

''Well, he was graduated from some ''London's University of Arts'' and he already made two art exhibitions as charity actions.''

''So it means that he's actually a great artist. I wonder, if he's handsome too.'' Katsumi's eyes widened even more.

''Ino, you already have a boyfriend. Don't forget about that.'' Sakura gave Ino an annoyed look.

''Of course I won't forget it, Forehead. I don't need anybody else. Shikamaru is the one and only for me. But I still can have a look on the other guys.''

''You know, Shikamaru would say now ''how troublesome''.''

''Oh screw you, Forehead! By the way, can you show me the picture of that teacher?''

''Ino-pig!''

''What?! I just want to have a look on him! Maybe he's just a freak with pimpled face!''

''Ahhhh...Okay, okay. Give me a second.'' Sakura grabbed a mobile phone from her purse. ''Okay, let's see. I think I saw a link with him somewhere... eh...Oh! Here it is!'' She pinched the screen with her finger. The picture started to load.

''Oh. My. GOD!'' Sakura and Ino screamed it on the whole buffet.

''Bookworm, is it really him?!'' Ino roughly took the mobile phone from Sakura's hands. She didn't even react. She seemed paralyzed. Ino was holding the phone right in front of Katsumi's face.

''Eh... well, yes. It's him.'' Katsumi was looking at both of them like they saw a butterfly for the first time.

''And you didn't tell us about it?!'' Ino seemed like she was about to explode.

''Does it really matter?'' Katsumi simply drank a sip of coffee.

''Are you kidding me?! He's unimaginably gorgeous! I can't believe that he's not a model!''

''Sakura, you too?'' Sakura was still sitting there paralyzed.

''HOW COULDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT IT?!'' Ino was really about to explode. Everybody in cafeteria was watching at her with worried faces.

''Shhh! Everybody's watching us like we are some weirdoes.'' Katsumi knew that he was good looking. But she didn't appreciate the men just for a ''pretty face''. She also didn't understand the girls who screamed and watched them with hearted eyes. Some boys were handsome, but it doesn't mean that you must disgrace yourself for them.

''How can you ignore the fact that he's a SEX GOD?!''

''Just calm down, please...''

''How can you even sit normal in the class when there is a NON-HUMAN BEAUTIFULNESS right in front of you?!''

''Okay, we are going to the bathroom, so you could calm down.'' Katsumi grabbed Ino's hand and headed her in the direction out of the cafeteria.

''NOOOOO! DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A PSYCHO FROM THE HOSPITAL, BOOKWORM!''

Sakura was still sitting there paralyzed.

* * *

''Katsumi, can we talk for a minute?'' Her mom was sitting on the chair and drinking a cup of hot vanilla tea.

''What? I need to hurry up. I'm going on the drawing lesson today.'' Katsumi looked very annoyed. She didn't want to talk to her mom and especially, to her dad after what happened on the ''family dinner''. Yumi put the cup on the table.

''I wanted to talk to you about the incident on the dinner.''

''Mom, don't start it again. I'm late. Bye.'' Katsumi headed to the front door.

''Stop.'' Katsumi stopped in the middle of the hallway. ''I'm not finished yet.'' She slowly returned back to the kitchen and stood right in front of her mom.

''What do you want?'' She said it with a sigh.

''Katsumi, I know that you're sulking because dad usually is not at home, but we need to support him. He does everything for us so we could live in a good house, wear pretty clothes and travel around the world.''

''So you think that I'm sulking only because of it, don't you?'' Katsumi tried to look deeply into her mom's eyes.

''What do you mean?'' Yumi was a bit confused. It seemed to her that this was the only reason.

''Did you notice how you're acting around him? Did you run after me when I ran out of the house? Were you on my side at least for one time?!'' Yumi's eyes widened after these words.

''If you haven't done at least one of those things, then don't act like you understand me.'' Katsumi walked out of the kitchen, headed to the front door and grabbed her leather jacket. She opened the door, walked out of the house and slammed the door very loud. She hoped her mom would understand her at least in that way.

* * *

''Good afternoon, class.'' He walked to his desk. The girls in the front seats were looking at him with hearts shaped eyes. Both of them wore too short and too opened clothes. The girl with black braided hair was in black shorts and red tank-top. The girl with light brown flowing hair was in a short yellow dress. They obviously tried to show their bodies as much as possible. If she compares to them, Katsumi was so innocent. Black leggings, grey-colored t-shirt and leather jacket perfectly fit to her serene character. She didn't understand what had those girls found in him. He wore simple jeans, dark blue sweater and long white sleeve shirt underneath it. Of course he was attracting, but they don't even know his character yet.

The ''Louis Vuitton watches'' boy didn't come. Katsumi still haven't seen his face.

''So today will be a Self-Testing lesson. You probably want to know what it is. Well, today I would like to see the way of your thinking, style and skills. I already put easels in front of your seats. I want you to draw anything. Anything that will come in your mind. It doesn't really matter what it will be. I just want to see your skills, so I could know how to teach each of you. Okay. Let's begin. You have time to finish your work 'till the end of the lesson.''

Everybody headed to the shelves with brushes and paints. They all wanted to get the best stuff. Those two girls were pushing each other while grabbing different things.

''**I'm** gonna impress Uchiha-sensei! Go away from here!'' The girl with black braided hair screamed into the next girl's ear.

''In your dreams! Hey, I saw it first! Give it back!'' The girl with light brown flowing hair grabbed her friend roughly by her hands wanting to return the brush. They started pulling each other's hair.

Katsumi was sitting on her seat and watching the chaos happening near the shelves. Everybody was pushing and kicking each other. _I can understand those two girls... But what happened to the rest of the class?_ She simply watched them until all of them returned back to their seats.

Katsumi grabbed a pencil case from her bag and unzipped it. She took a pencil in her hand. She started to draw something on a big thick piece of cardboard.

''You know, I draw better than you anyway. I have nothing to worry about.'' The girl with black braided hair spoke.

''What makes you feel so sure? I thought you're a terrible drawer.'' The girl with flowing hair said it with an ''obvious'' look.

''What did you say?! Take your words back!''

''I can't take it back. It's true.''

They continued to argue with each other. Katsumi made a quick glance on them. _They reminded me somebody..._ The picture of Sakura and Ino came in her mind. Those two girls seemed to her like a much more worse version of her them. Katsumi tried to concentrate on the cardboard again. She continued to draw.

* * *

45 minutes passed so quickly. There were still 15 minutes to start checking everybody's work. Sasuke came up to the first student that was sitting near the front door. He was dressed in black baggy jeans, black t-shirt and black sneakers. He also had ginger and dirty hair where it ends near the shoulder. He had very pale skin and the waterline on his eyes was covered with eye pencil. He also stooped very much. _I think his name was... Ichiro?_

''Let's start checking your work.'' He walked to the girl with black braided hair.

''I hope you will be impressed.'' She winked at him. She was smiling with a wide smile.

''I hope too, Mori-san.'' He said it coldly. He made it clear to her that he is interested in her work. Her **work**.

''Well, I drew...'' She turned her painting to his direction. ''Your portrait.'' His eyes widened. No, the portrait was good. But is it really necessary to draw **his **portrait? One person in the room coughed with a bit of laughter. She was still smiling seductively at her teacher.

''Well, let's see the others' work. Yoshida-san.'' He walked to the girl with light brown hair. She showed her tongue to her friend as a ''victory''. The girl's eyes widened with anger.

''Uchiha-sensei, I'm sorry. But I drew your portrait too.'' She grabbed her painting and turned it, so Sasuke could see it clearly. Sasuke's jaw dropped. The painting was... awful. His whole face reminded some ''non-human'' thing. The color of skin was rotten peach. The only thing, with which you could recognize him is his spiky raven hair on the back of his head. The girl was smiling with a ''hoping smile''. Sasuke sweat dropped.

''Well, your painting skills are...'' Her eyes shined with the blast of hope. ''Awful.'' And then her eyes were filled up with sadness. The other girl was just laughing. Sasuke then moved to the boy that was sitting behind her.

''Iwasaki-san, please show us your work.'' The boy in leather jacket made a long sigh.

''I hope you will be IMPRESSED.'' The boy looked at the girl with black braided hair and smirked. She just turned away from him. Then he put the painting on the easel.

''There is nothing.'' Sasuke said it icily.

''You're wrong. Look, there is a dot on it.'' Sasuke gave an annoyed look. ''You said we can draw anything.'' Sasuke just sighed and walked to Katsumi. She was simply sitting on her seat and waiting for him.

The painting was already on the easel. Sasuke just stood behind her.

She drew the girl, which was standing in the middle of the road. She had long hair, but with no color, because the whole picture wasn't painted. It stayed black and white. Sasuke was looking at the picture with interesting look.

''Good job, Hatame-san.'' He gave her a smile and walked back to his desk.

Her eyes widened. Even she didn't know why, but she felt kind of... happy. She didn't wait for his approval. She didn't wait for some good advise. She didn't need his opinion. But she felt very proud of herself at this moment. _Good job, Hatame-san..._

* * *

''All of you made a great job today. See you at the next lesson.''

Everybody stood up and headed to the front door, except Katsumi.

''I wish you could see your face at the moment when Uchiha-sensei teared to pieces your work.'' The girl with black braided hair was laughing again and poking with her finger her friend's cheek.

''You're probably happy now, aren't you?'' The girl with light brown flowing hair looked at her friend contemptible.

''I really am! Hahaha!'' She was laughing again. Then they just walked away.

Katsumi was sitting on her seat and thinking about his words. _Good job, Hatame-san. _She was thinking about these words again and again until Sasuke came back from the storeroom. She looked at her and walked to his desk.

''Hatame-san, the lesson is already over. Why aren't you going back home?'' He was putting today's paintings on the desk.

''Have I really done a good job?'' Suddenly, she asked that question. It stopped him from putting the paintings.

''Why are you asking?'' She stood up from her seat.

''Because I think opposite.'' She walked towards his desk stood right in front of him.

''You really shouldn't. Your painting is really good.''

''Okay. Then could you describe more of it?'' She laid her elbows on his desk.

''You mean your skills or your personality?''

''So you can even describe my personality?'' She gave him a questioned look.

''When you already looked on many pictures, you can understand its authors.''

''Hn. Then please, describe me.''

''Fine. If you really want it.'' He grabbed her work and looked deeply on it, trying to find something in it.

''Mmm... It seems that you're a secretive person.'' Katsumi's eyes widened. ''You drew a girl standing in the middle of the road, which is leading to nowhere. The girl's hair is disheveled, which means that you are confused in your own life. You don't know what to do.'' Katsumi's eyes twitched with anger. ''The road is long, so it's possible that the other end of it is very long too. This shows that you have gone through a lot. But the most important thing is that you didn't paint the picture. It stayed black and white.'' Her face became paler and the whole body tensed. ''Perhaps you were too lazy to paint it or you didn't have enough time for it. But I think you probably just didn't want to paint it. You feel loneliness and you showed it in the picture. And the fact of ''what is she doing in the middle of the road?'' is not clear for me. Either you are hiding from something or you are trying to escape. Am I right?'' Her hands clenched into fists.

''Why do you think so?'' She was nearly at the edge of loosing control under herself. _How can he say those things not even understanding me? He doesn't know anything about me, so how can he talk about me in that way? _

''Most of the artists are expressing their life, feelings and experience through their paintings. And you're a great example of it.'' _That's it._

''Do you...'' His eyes twitched. ''Do you even understand me?! You don't know anything about me and now you're talking like you knew me the whole life! How can you talk about other people in that way without even understanding them?! You don't know me! You can't understand my feelings!'' And she lost control under herself.

They were standing in silence for a several minutes. She was looking on the floor. She was ashamed. She screamed on him. On her **teacher**. How could she lose control under herself so easy. Maybe he was right? Maybe all of those things he said were true?

''I'm sorry. I had no right to scream on you.'' She was still looking on the floor. Sasuke smiled.

''That's okay. I had no right to tell you these things. But I understand you.'' Her eyes widened. She raised her head and saw him smiling at her.

''Are you—''

''Let me give you a tip as a regret of what I said.''

She waited for him to say something. She didn't know what he will say.

''Stop hiding from whatever you're hiding from.'' Her eyes widened once again. She couldn't say a word.

''You should face your fears or you will never defeat them.''

She felt paralyzed. She was waiting for everything else, but not for this. This was too much.

''You better follow my advise. I already know it by my experience.'' He grabbed his coat and headed to the front door. ''See you at the next lesson.'' And the he left. He left her alone in her thoughts.

She was standing there alone. A tear rolled down from her eye. The unexpected smile appeared on her face.

''Thank you.''

* * *

Hope you guys like it. Please, review.

—tuncchii


	4. Just Like You

Chapter 4: Just Like You

* * *

''I'm gonna get one Caramel Frappuccino and one chocolate brownie.'' Ino said it with a cheerful smile.

The girls were sitting in Starbucks. They have been sitting there every Saturday just when they went to the 7th grade. They could talk to each other and no one would interrupt them. Ino liked this place because of different sweets they have. She always drinks coffee with sugar. **Always**. Sweets are her addiction. Sakura just liked the smell of the coffee seeds and the whole process of baking. The aroma of this place was incredible. She could stay at this place on forever. **Forever**.

Katsumi liked watching people. Somehow, it was like reading the books. But the difference is that people are real. All of them have their own lives. She already saw a couple arguing with each other. She saw kids with their moms, which were probably waiting for their daddies. She saw a group of, probably college's age students, which were smoking cigarettes. She saw different lives of different people, but she couldn't understand what kind of life she has.

''I'm gonna get one Peppermint Mocha, please.'' Then Sakura opened her Macbook.

''Bring me just one Latte without sugar, please.'' Katsumi never really liked sweets, unlike Ino.

''So you ordered one Caramel Frappuccino, one chocolate brownie, one Peppermint Mocha and one Latte without sugar, right?'' The girl with a high ponytail. She was smiling brightly at three girls. They nodded.

''Your order will be ready soon. Please, wait for a several minutes.'' The waitress walked away.

''The sun shines bright today! It seems that the day will be very good! Don't you think so?'' Sakura gave Ino questioning look while typing something on computer. Katsumi was looking somewhere in different direction.

''You look very happy today. What happened? Stopped checking your face in the mirror every five minutes?'' Sakura smirked while looking on the computer screen.

''Ha-ha. Very funny, Forehead.'' Ino started searching for something in her purse. She took out the little mirror and started touching her face, like there really was something on it. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. Ino put back the mirror into the purse. ''Anyway, what are you typing there? ''The Easy Way to Find a Boyfriend''?''.

''Oh! How do you know? Oh, wait. I know. You searched for the same thing.'' Sakura gave Ino an annoyed look.

''At least, I have one!''

''Whatever. I'm just writing for the school newspaper.''

''Because you have nothing else to do!'' Sakura glared deathly at Ino. The girl sweat dropped.

Sakura returned back looking on the computer screen. She noticed Katsumi staring somewhere else. Sakura leaded her eyes to the point of Katsumi's looking. It was a couple sitting on the couch a few tables away from them. They were hugging each other and watching something on the computer screen. The girl was laughing while the boy kissed her head. Sakura smiled a bit.

''Hey, Kats.'' She started waving her hand in front of Katsumi's eyes. She didn't notice immediately. She blinked a few times.

''Ah, sorry. Lost in thoughts.''

''That's okay. Really.'' Sakura smiled at her friend.

Katsumi returned gazing at the couple. It doesn't mean that she wants to find a person to love too. The main point is very opposite from it. She didn't want to find somebody to spend time with him. To hug him. To kiss him. To **be** with him. She was just watching people. She wanted to know the situations they were in. She wanted to observe their feelings and thoughts. She was learning others' people life. How is it to feel something different?

''Here's your order.'' The waitress put their order on the table. ''Enjoy your meal.'' And then she walked away.

''Yes! Finally!'' Ino quickly grabbed her order and started to eat chocolate brownie hungrily. _Poor thing..._

''You know, I wonder, how you still didn't get any pimples.'' Sakura asked Ino while drinking her Peppermint Mocha.

''Well unlike you, Forehead, my natural beauty is perfect!'' Ino said it cheerfully while taking a sip of her Caramel Frappuccino.

''Yeah, yeah...'' Sakura rolled her eyes and continued typing on computer.

Katsumi took her Latte and started drinking it until... He appeared from the main enter.

She saw him. Then she chocked and started coughing. He definitely noticed her coughing.

''Oh my god, Bookworm! What happened?''

''Katsumi, are you alright?!'' Sakura said it in a worried tone.

Then he narrowed his eyes and walked up to her very fast. He was more stylish than regular. He was in black jeans, button up white shirt and dark blue blazer.

''Hatame-san?'' He sounded worried too.

Sakura and Ino turned around to see the person in the back. Their jaws dropped and eyes widened. It seemed that they totally forgot about their friend. She was still coughing.

''Uchiha—cough... sensei—cough...what are—'' She couldn't say a word without coughing.

''Don't talk. Calm down.'' He was standing on one knee and holding her back.

It took a few minutes for Katsumi to stop coughing.

''What happened?'' He really sounded worried.

''Nothing to worry about.'' Actually there is. At the time when he entered, she remembered their yesterday's conversation.

_''Stop hiding from whatever you're hiding from.''_

She couldn't see him after yesterday's incident. Maybe she was ashamed, but because of what? Because of the fact that everything he told was true? Or she just didn't want to accept the fact that it **was **true. For the very first time, somebody could see clearly the reason of Katsumi's behavior. Everybody always told that she is just a teenager and she just can't keep her emotions in herself. Nobody could see the real reason, until he appeared. He red her like an opened book. And that irritates her the most.

''Hatame-san?'' Katsumi was looking somewhere else while remembering yesterday's events. She didn't react to his voice until her eyes met his. He was looking deeply in her eyes strangely worried but with some kind of... care.

The next thing that happened was the lying on the floor Katsumi and the two feet standing Sasuke. She was trying not to meet his eyes looking at her very shocked. She was very scared of him. Especially, after what he said.

_''You should face your fears or you will never defeat them.''_

All people in Starbucks were looking at the table where the girls were sitting. Both Sakura and Ino were looking shocked at Katsumi and Sasuke. Many questions ran trough others' mind. What happened? Who are they? Why is she lying on the floor? Did he scare her? Has he done something bad to her?

There was a moment of silence. Only Katsumi's heavy breathing could be heard. It looked like she was paralyzed. She couldn't move. She was scared that he would touch her. After what he told to her, she was scared that he would hurt her. If somebody knew too much about another person, it would be possible to hurt that person.

''Can anyone tell me what is happening?!'' Ino broke the seemingly eternal silence.

Unfortunately, she met his eyes. His dark onyx eyes were looking deeply into hers yellows. Then his gaze became softer. It seemed he knew the reason of the situation. Her eyes widened. He red her like an opened book **again**.

''I... I need to go.'' Her voice was trembling and her whole body was shaking. But she was still enough strong. She slowly stood up and ran out of the cafe.

Sasuke was still standing at the same place.

* * *

Katsumi was sitting on the bench in the park. Slowly, but thankfully her breathing became normal. She wasn't shaking anymore. The slight breeze calmed her down. _The way he looked into my eyes... _The loud voices made her come back to reality.

''Let's go!'' The man was spinning the little girl around himself.

''Daddy! Hahaha! Stop!'' The girl was laughing with a wide smile across her face.

''Darling, it's already noon. We need to come back home.'' Obviously, the girl's mom stopped the man from spinning their daughter.

''Mommy, I want to stay!''

''I'm sorry, but the time is up.''

''No! I don't want to!''

The girl started to cry and fell on the ground while running away from her parents. Both of parents ran towards the girl and picked her up.

''Mommyyyy! Daddyyyy! A soooore!'' The girl was standing and crying out loud.

''The sore will go away, if we go home.'' The woman hugged her while standing on one knee.

''Come on. Let's go, honey.'' The man grabbed the girl's hand. The woman stood up and grabbed her hand too.

''O... Okay.'' She stopped crying and squeezed both of her parents' hands so strong.

They all walking away from the park.

Katsumi was watching the family walking together and holding hands so tight. The girl was smiling again. The moment seemed like it would last forever. She was laughing. The parents were smiling at each other. They were walking like one big unity, which consists only of them. It seemed like there was nobody else in this world. It really seemed like they needed only each other. They were walking like a **family**.

Katsumi was watching them with a little smile on her face until she lost them from her view. Then the smile disappeared. Only a little hurt in her eyes was capable to see. _If only my family would look just like that..._

''Excuse me.'' Somebody's voice made her to come back to reality. ''Can I sit over here?''

''Sure—'' When she raised her head, she saw a very familiar face, even though she never saw it.

''Is everything okay?'' The boy asked her while holding her shoulder. He had a very dark shade of blond hair. The eyes were in the light deep brown color. They were strangely too light. You could tell that he was obviously very tall by the length of his hand. The slight touch of it could make any girl faint, but Katsumi was just looking into his eyes. He wore dark jeans, brown sweater and black high-top sneakers.

''Ahh... Yes, I'm fine.'' Then she slowly turned her head to see his hand still holding her shoulder. **Louis Vuitton. **

''Oh. I'm sorry.'' He carefully removed his hand. ''Totally forgot about it.'' He quickly sat down on the bench.

Katsumi was still looking on his hand. _The watches. _

Something rang inside his pocket. He took the mobile phone out of it.

''Yes?''

''I'm in the central park.''

''On Monday?''

''Sorry. I'm busy on that day.'' _Busy?_

''Yes, I have a drawing lesson on Monday.'' _Drawing lesson?_

''Mom, stop talking about that teacher, please. He's not that great.'' _The teacher?_

''Yes. His name is Sasuke Uchiha.'' _His name... Maybe he..._

''Mom, I need to go.''_ Is the one who..._

''Okay, bye.'' _Sat in front of me?_

The boy stood up from the bench and started walking away until he was gone from Katsumi's view.

* * *

She was walking on the sidewalk. The sun was already going down. The day ended very quick.

Katsumi was still walking around the city while thinking about a lot of things that happened in her life. People were walking, talking and laughing. They were enjoying their lives. But she didn't really care about their lives. She was walking past them. It's not like she doesn't care about her friends and family. It's not like that at all.

All of those people around her have their own happiness. Some of them are in love with someone. Some of them have their favorite work, which they love. Some of them have big families. But some of them are just having a good company of friends. But what if you don't have any of these variants? What if friends and family don't understand you? What if you can't rely on anyone? What if you just forgot what is love?

This bunch of questions were searching for the answers in Katsumi's head. Because of these questions, the new questions were appearing again and again, until her head was messed up completely.

People were gone. She walked away from the city's centre. A few minutes of silence were stopped by the ringing phone. Katsumi grabbed it from her pocket and looked at the contact name. _Sakura._ She quickly sighed and answered the phone call.

''Yes?''

''Katsumi? Ohhh, thanks God, you're alright. Where are you?'' Sakura's voice was a bit worried.

''Sakura, I'm fine. Don't worry.''

''O... Okay. I was worried by the incident in the cafe. What happened?''

''Nothing you should worry about.''

''NOTHING?! YOU CALL IT NOTHING?! YOU FELL ON THE FLOOR IN FRONT OF THE PEOPLE SO SUDDENLY AND THEN RAN AWAY!'' _Ino..._

''Everything is fine.'' Katsumi narrowed her eyes as somebody's figure was showing on the other end of the sidewalk.

''Ino-pig! Don't scream right into my ear! By the way, Katsumi, your teacher was pretty worried about you.'' Katsumi's eyes widened. Not that much because of Sakura's , but because of the figure in front of her. It was him.

He was standing a few steps away from her and looking directly into her eyes. He was looking at her very caring, but at the same time you could see a worry in his eyes.

''Re... Really?'' Her voice started trembling again. She couldn't speak normal anymore.

''Yes! Before he went searching for you, he asked so many questions, like ''where would she go?'' or ''can you call her?''. It seemed like Ino weren't even listening to him. She was, like, shining in front of him and... Oh come on, Ino-pig! It's true! Don't deny it! Hey! Get away from me!''

Katsumi wasn't listening anymore. She wasn't looking into his eyes with fear, but with some feeling of care. A little smile appeared on his face.

''Katsumi? Are you there? Heliooooo?'' And then she ended the phone call.

They were standing at the same places for a few seconds, but he made one step forward.

''Are you alright, Hatame-san?''

''I... I...am. Thank you.''

''Hn. Okay then.'' He started walking past her. She didn't know what she should do. Maybe she should walk to another direction or...

''Uchiha-sensei!'' He quickly turned his head.

''Yes?'' She walked up to him.

''Why did you go after me?'' His eyes widened, but then his face expression became soft and a smile appeared on his face again.

''You're my student, after all.''

''That's not the reason. Of course you're my teacher, but we know each other only for a few days.'' Katsumi was confident and Sasuke totally noticed it. He wanted to tell her the reason, but he thought that it would make her scared even more.

''Hn. Do you really want to know the real reason?''

''Please, tell me.'' The smile on his face changed into a smirk.

''Well, you have a pretty interesting personality.'' Her eyes widened a little bit after these words. _Interesting personality?_

''What?'' Now she was completely confused. Yesterday he told her the truth that she was denying and today he actually telling her a... compliment?

''You're trying to avoid getting closer to other people, but at the same time you're trying to find out as more things about them as possible. It's contradictory, but it makes you even more interesting.''

''You—''

''But you have good friends anyway. They really care about you. I've never met real friends to rely on.''

''Do you even have friends?''

''Not really. I don't really need them anyway.'' He shrugged a little bit.

''God... You confused me even more.'' Katsumi was holding her head with her hand, which was bowed down.

''Hmm?''

''On one day you're giving me a tip and on the other you're giving me a compliment and sharing personally staff with me in the most strangest way.'' He looked at her once more.

''You're right.''

''Uchiha-sensei, you're the strangest teacher I've ever had.''

While raising her head, a smile appeared on her face. Even though she wasn't normal like other people, but it seemed that he wasn't too. That's the reason of a sudden smile. Knowing that someone like you has own habits too, makes you more confident in yourself. A smile appeared on his face too.

''And you're the strangest student I've ever had.''

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating the story. I was very busy. Anyway, hope you guys liked it. Please, review.

—tuncchii


	5. The Interest

Chapter 5: The Interest

* * *

_Click_

''Pig, can you stop taking pictures of us?'' Sakura was totally annoyed. Ino has been making photos for the whole lunch.

''My dad bought me a new camera. It's a present, after all.''

_Click_

''The memory storage in your camera will be filled very soon, if you continue this.''

''Come on, Forehead! It's our last school year! We're gonna be graduated soon!''

''So what?''

''I'm just making memories. I want to remember it on forever!''

_Click_

The weekend ended very fast. Those two were arguing again. _Some things never change... _By the way, about the memories. It is only the second week and so many things happened already.

_''And you're the strangest student I've ever had.''_

Katsumi was eating salad and thinking about the last week events. How could it be like that? It seems that he knows everything about everything. He's some kind of a riddle. For the very first lesson, a girl came up to him and offered ''all of herself'' and he just refused. On the other day, he told everything about her and gave her a tip with a stoic face, like it was nothing. And on the weekend, he gave her a compliment. The **strangest **compliment.

''What?'' Katsumi noticed Ino looking at her.

''You seemed to be disturbed all morning.'' Ino narrowed her eyes.

''Disturbed?'' Katsumi asked while taking on the fork a piece of salad.

''Pig, let her eat some food!'' Sakura nearly screamed while biting a sandwich with chicken.

''I just want to find out! Just eat your stupid sandwich! So what is it, Katsumi?'' Sakura made a long sigh but just continued eating.

''This is what I should do by my own.''

''Owww, now I got it.'' Ino's voice became a bit playful.

''What?'' Katsumi's face became confused. _What does she mean? _She just continued eating her meal.

''It is probably about that super sexy teacher, isn't it?''

And then Katsumi choked with her salad. There were a few seconds of coughing.

''Wh—cough...what?'' Sakura was holding her back.

''So it's true! You're totally in love with him?''

''I'm not!''

''Oh, come on! We're your best friends! How couldn't you tell us about it?''

''Because it's not true.''

''Okay, okay. As you wish.'' Ino winked at her.

_Click._

* * *

''Okay, guys. You all did a good job on still life theme. See you at the next lesson.''

Everybody in the room stood up from their seats and headed to the main door. Katsumi was the last one to pack up. Somebody entered the the class room. It was a girl with black braided hair.

''Hey, Hatame.'' Katsumi turned towards the girl. ''Do you know where Uchiha-sensei is?''

''No.'' She started packing again.

''Em, okay...''

Sasuke came back from the storeroom. He was looking through some papers.

''Mori-san?'' He quickly glanced at the girl and continued observing the papers.

''Uchiha-sensei, can we talk about one thing?'' She made a few steps forward.

''Is it about the still life?''

''Well, no. It is about...us.'' He narrowed his eyes.

''About us?''

''I still remember our little misunderstanding at the end of the first lesson, so I wanted to make it up.''

''I don't really understand—''

''You don't need to.'' She silenced him by putting her finger on his lips. ''I'll make it more clear to you.'' Sasuke carefully removed her finger from his lips.

''Mori-san, I think you're forgetting that I'm your teacher.'' He sounded very serious. Her face became a little confused because of the look he gave her.

''But—''

''I think it's better for you to leave.''

He showed the way to the main door and walked up to his desk. The girl was standing paralyzed for a few seconds but then walked out of the room with a raised chin. Katsumi was looking on the whole scene with a corner of her eye. After finishing packing her stuff in her bag, she slowly walked up to the other side of his desk.

''You're definitely a strange teacher.''

''You told me that for the second time. Any reason?'' He was organizing things on his desk.

''Why did you refuse?''

''For what?''

''It was Takara's second try, but you're still rejecting her.''

''Whose second try?''

''Mori-san's, if you still don't remember her name.''

''I remember everybody by surnames. It's easier.''

''Mee too?''

''Perhaps, Katsumi.''

The room was filled with silence for a few seconds.

''Is something wrong?'' He glanced at her, while she was watching him putting books in one column.

''No, it's just...you called me by my name for the first time.'' A little smile appeared on his face.

''Are you surprised?''

''No, I'm just... Let's get back to the question.'' She put her arms on the desk.

''What was the question?'' Now Sasuke was watching directly into her eyes.

''Why did you reject Mori-san?''

''Hn, why?'' he raised an eyebrow a little. ''I just did.''

''That's not the answer.''

''What do you want to hear?'' He walked in the storeroom.

''The real reason. Maybe, she just doesn't fit your standards or—''

''She is my student.'' He came back with a book in his hands.

''So does it mean that you like her, but you're refusing because of the rules?''

''That's not the only reason.''

''Then what is it?''

''I believe that Mori-san is a good person, but she...''

''What she?''

''She is not hard working. I can tell it by her works.''

''But she made a great portrait of you.''

''And that's the only good work of all she made.''

''Hn. Hard working...''

''By the way, she is eighteen years old.''

''You're only on three years older than her.'' He chuckled.

''Do you still remember my age, Hatame-san.''

''It didn't need many efforts.''

''I just don't like her.''

''Okay, I got it.''

Katsumi headed to the main door. ''See you at the next lesson, Hatame-san.''

While she was walking down the hallway, the mobile phone rang in her bag. She quickly opened the bag and answered the phone call.

''Yes?''

''Kats, It's Naruto. I'm already at your house. Where are you?''

''What are you doing in my house?''

''Did you forget? We need to finish our Science project!''

''I'm sorry...I...I totally forgot about it.''

''Your mom said that you're at the drawing lesson.''

''I wa—''

Katsumi bumped into someone while going downstairs and fell. She dropped her phone and the the stuff from her opened bag fell on the floor.

''I'm so sorry. Are you alright?''

''Yes, I'm—'' When she raised her head she saw a very familiar face. _Blonde hair, light brown eyes..._

''Excuse me, but...have we met each other earlier?'' He was standing on one knee and holding her elbow with his left hand. She felt his touch and looked at his left hand. _Louis Vuitton..._

''Em...I think so.'' She returned back to his face.

''In the park, right?'' He started packing things back in her bag.

''Y-yes.''

''Aa. Now I remember you. What are you doing here?'' He quickly stood up and helped her to stand back on her feet.

''Em...I...I have drawing lessons here.''

''You too? So that's why you seemed familiar to me in the park.''

''Oh. But why you weren't at the lesson today?''

''I couldn't. I thought that I would at least have time to listen for ten or fifteen minutes, but it seems that it's too late. My name is Toshio, by the way.''

''Thanks for help. Sorry, but I'm in a hurry.''

Katsumi started running downstairs. Toshio noticed something lying on the floor and quickly grabbed it.

''Wait! You forgot your mobile phone!''

Katsumi was already gone.

* * *

''Here.'' Katsumi was handing two glasses with lemonade.

''Thanks.'' Naruto smiled. He was sitting on the carpet and looking through the Scince book pages.

''Where did we start?'' She took a sip of the lemonade and sat on the carpet.

''I guess we stopped on the sexual reproduction of organisms.'' Naruto was hardly stopping himself from laughter. Katsumi gave an annoyed glance. ''I'm sorry—pff...''

''Be serious. It's not funny.'' Katsumi roughly grabbed a book from his hands.

''Don't you find it funny?'' He was still laughing.

''I really don't. Open your copybook. I forgot mine at school.''

''Fine, Miss Jokes' Hater.'' Naruto stood up and headed to his backpack. ''Katsumi, can I ask you a question?''

''What is it?'' She was looking through the book pages.

''Have you decided what is your future profession gonna be?'' He sounded nervous.

''Why are you asking?''

''I'm still not sure who I wanna be. It's our graduation year and the time will pass very fast.''

''So are asking for my help?''

''Well, you're my best friend. I want to know your opinion.'' He took out a copybook from his backpack and sat back on the carpet.

''It is your future. You can pick whatever you want.''

''It's hard. By the way, my dad owned a little business company. Now the head of it is Vice-President. But when I'm gonna turn eighteen, I can take the company under my control.''

''Then take it.''

''That's the whole problem! I'm stupid and lazy! I still can't remember the whole multiplication table!''

''Finally, you understand that.'' Katsumi took a sip of the lemonade.

''I'm serious! What am I gonna do?!'' Naruto lied down on the carpet, while holding his head.

''Study hard.'' She said it with a stoic face.

''It's easy for you to say! You're smart! There are many doors opened for you! You definitely already know who you wanna be!'' Katsumi stopped looking through the pages. _Who I wanna be?_

Katsumi never asked that question to herself. At least, she didn't ask it for two of three years. Of course she was smart. She always did her work on 100%. But she never really found an interesting thing to do in the future. People gave her work to do and she simply did what they want. She never found an interest in it. She just didn't. _Who I wanna be?_

''Katsumiiiii?'' Naruto was slowly waving his hand in front of Katsumi's face. She quickly came back out of her thoughts.

''Sorry. Just thinking.'' She started reading the book again.

* * *

''Goodbye, Mrs. Namikoto!'' Naruto grabbed his jacket and headed to the front door.

''Bye, Naruto!'' Yumi was sitting in the kitchen and drinking a cup of tea.

''Your mom definitely likes me.'' Naruto whispered.

''She always liked you.'' Katsumi whispered back. They both were standing in the hallway, while Naruto was putting boots on his feet.

''Where is your dad, by the way?''

''He is working.'' She said it very quietly.

''Oh.'' He started putting on his jacket. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. ''Well, it's time to go. See you at school.'' He opened the door.

''See you.'' She closed the door after him.

Katsumi headed to the kitchen. She turned on the kettle and grabbed a cup.

''I bought a new tea flavor. It's cinnamon.'' Yumi said after sipping her tea.

''I already know.'' Katsumi grabbed a bag with tea from the kitchen cupboard.

''It's pretty good.'' They stayed in silence for a while. ''Naruto is very nice to you.''

''We became best friends in first grade. Of course he's nice to me.'' Katsumi grabbed a kettle and poured hot water into the cup with tea.

''What about Sakura? Is he still in love with her?''

''Yes.'' Katsumi headed to the stairs out of the kitchen.

''By the way, Ino called. She said you weren't picking the phone.'' Katsumi was standing in the door frame.

''She didn't call me.'' She looked confused.

''She called you three times.'' _I would hear her calling me._

''I'll call her later.''

* * *

_It's strange. I would hear the phone call. _

''Where is it?''

Katsumi started searching for her phone. She searched in her bag and in her jacket's pockets. She searched in the whole room. _Maybe Naruto took it?_

''The fool.''

She went downstairs and headed to the kitchen. Her mom was already in the bedroom sleeping. She grabbed their home phone and dialed Naruto's phone number. There were a few phone beeps until he answered the call.

''Hello?'' His voice was sleepy.

''Naruto, it's me.''

''Kats? What is it?'' He yawned a little.

''Did you grab my phone?''

''No.'' He yawned again.

''Naruto, I'm serious. I need it.''

''I didn't grab it. For real. Kats, it's late. I want to sleep.''

Katsumi quickly looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was already after midnight. She lost the track of time so easy.

''Oh, I'm sorry. You can go back to sleep.''

''Bye. Hope you'll find your phone.'' He made a long yawn.

''Bye.'' She ended the phone call.

_Just where is it?_

* * *

''Today, we have finished working on still life theme. Do you have any questions?''

The class stayed in silence. Somebody raised the hand.

''I have.''

''Yes, Mori-san?'' She wore very opened clothes again.

''Do you have a girlfriend?'' There was a grin on her face.

''How is it connected to the subject?'' He sounded like ''are-you-kidding-me?''.

''In no way. I'm just interested.''

''No. Any other questions?'' He looked at the class again, trying to avoid that girl's stubborn gaze.

''I have.'' The girl with flowing hair raised her hand. She wore very opened clothes too.

''Yes, Yoshida-san?''

''Do you want a girlfriend?'' She winked at him.

''The lesson is over.'' Everybody stood up from their seats. Sasuke went into the storeroom. Those girls were the first two to leave.

''I almost got him!'' The girl with flowing hair complained.

''Azumi, you're not in his taste anyways.'' Takara gave her friend a smile and walked away.

''Like you are!'' Azumi said sarcastically and walked away too.

Katsumi started packing. Somebody walked up to her.

''Hey, Mystery girl?'' Katsumi turned to see the person behind her.

''Oh, Toshio, right?'' He was standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

''Yes, but I still don't know your name.''

''Sorry. It's Katsumi.'' She grabbed a pencil case and put it in her bag.

''It's beautiful.'' The smile appeared on his face.

''T-Thank you.'' She quickly looked back at her bag.

''I-I'm sorry, if it embarrasses you.''

''I-It's okay.'' They stayed in silence.

''Yesterday I bumped into you. I'm sorry.''

''N-No. It was my fault. I was in a hurry and didn't notice you.''

''I was too. It's my fault. So, I want to make it up.'' He took out something his pocket. ''Here. You forgot it.'' He was handing her mobile phone.

''Oh, I-I was searching for it. Thanks.'' She quickly grabbed it. Sasuke entered the room. He glanced up at Katsumi. Then he started cleaning the chalk board.

''By the way, I added my phone number, but don't worry. I didn't look at your personal stuff.''

''Really? Other people would look in it.''

''Well, I'm not some jackass.'' He smiled.

''Thank you again.'' Katsumi put the phone into her bag. Sasuke was watching the whole scene with a corner of his eye.

''Um, can I ask you a question?''

''What is it?''

''Well, I know it is unexpected, but would you like to go to the cinema with me?'' _Definitely unexpected..._

''I-I'm sorry, but—''

''Ogawa-san.'' Sasuke silenced her very quickly. He came up to them.

''Yes, Uchiha-sensei?''

''You missed two lessons already. There is a lot of material you should know.'' His voice was serious.

''Of course. Well, it's time.'' Toshio looked at the clock. ''I need to go. Katsumi, you can answer me later. Bye.'' He smiled and walked out of the room.

''What was that?'' Katsumi gave Sasuke a questioned look.

''What was what?'' He walked up to his desk.

''Sensei.'' She sounded serious. She didn't want to play games with him. He was her teacher, after all.

''You should go with him.'' He started organizing things on the desk.

''Any reason?''

''Just go.'' He raised his head and looked directly into her eyes.

''Then say the reason.'' She looked back.

''You should stop hiding.''

''From what?''

''From people.''

''It's not for you to say that. You rejected the girl, which might be good for you.''

''Just go.'' He walked into the storeroom.

''I don't want to.''

''Why?''

''I don't want to give him a fake hope.''

''On what?'' He came back out of the storeroom.

''On me.'' He smirked.

''Do you think that you can't give him what he wants?'' She stayed in silence. He smiled.

''Why are you smiling?'' She raised her eyebrow.

''Because you're becoming more and more interesting to me.'' She narrowed her eyes.

''Anyway, I won't go.'' Katsumi headed to the main door.

''You'll regret it.''

''I won't.'' And then she walked away. He smirked.

''Definitely the interesting one.''

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Please, review. I want to know what you guys think.

—_tuncchii_


	6. Charity Week

Chapter 6: Charity Week

* * *

''Today's starting the Charity Week! I can't believe it's already the middle of September!'' Sakura was sitting in the class and holding the pieces of colored paper.

''I hate the Charity Week.'' Ino was holding the paper with the plan list.

''Why? We miss a lot of the classes.''

''**You** miss a lot of the classes! I need to bake cakes, pies and all that stuff!''

''Oh, yeah. I forgot about it.'' Sakura grinned.

''Of course you're happy! I'm gonna stay at school and work in the kitchen with other pimpled face students, while you and Katsumi are gonna sell what **I **baked in different places!'' Ino was nearly screaming.

''Stop complaining! It was you who agreed on that!'' Sakura hissed.

''It was my mom!'' Ino put the papers on the table and grabbed the bottle with apple juice.

''Whatever! It's time. I need to go to the auditorium.'' Sakura stood up from the chair and and grabbed her bag.

''Don't leave me alone!''

''Sorry, but Katsumi and I are going to the shopping mall.'' She headed to the door.

''It's not fair! I want to go too!''

''No, you're staying here. Your place is in the kitchen! Okay, I need to go. See you!'' Sakura winked, waved with her hand and left.

''Screw you, Forehead!'' Ino ran out of the classroom and screamed on the whole hallway.

* * *

''Kiba, put the plates on the booth for the ''Apple Pies'' section. There are no plates.'' Katsumi said while pulling her hair into a ponytail.

''I'm so tired already!'' Kiba said and grabbed the plates from the box.

''Then go back to school and bake in the kitchen with Ino! You have a lot in common!'' Sakura rolled her eyes.

''No It's better to stay here. At least we don't have to wear school uniform.''

It was true. Students who didn't need to stay at school, were allowed to wear their own clothes, so they could feel comfortable in the Shopping Mall. _Ino would wear something extravagant. It's the Shopping Mall, after all. Good opportunity..._

But Katsumi put on herself simple clothes anyways. She was in the dark red V-neck sweater and black skinny jeans with black boots. It wasn't some very special event. Just selling the sweets for charity actions. It needed more comfortable clothes to wear.

''Okay, it's 10 AM already!'' Katsumi said out loud, so everybody could hear. All students put their caps on and walked to the different booths.

There were different kinds of booths, like ''Apple Pies'', ''Chocolate Sweets'', ''Pancakes and Cupcakes'' and more. Some of the students were determined, but some of them came just to kill their time. Katsumi walked up to her booth.

''We can start now!''

* * *

The event started an hour ago, but nobody came.

''Guys, we've been standing here an hour and nobody bought anything.'' Kiba murmured while lying on the booth.

''Of course nobody bought, because we can't even capture people's attention! The whole event is boring!'' Sakura was sitting on the chair and drinking orange juice.

''I don't understand.'' Katsumi murmured to herself.

''Hey, Kats. Others are wondering when we are gonna start.'' Naruto walked up to them.

''We already started!'' Sakura glared deathly at him. ''People just aren't interested in us!'' He sweat dropped.

''But it's been an hour—''

''WE KNOW IT!''

''S-Sakura-chan...Please, don't s-scream on m-me...''

_Death silence._

''Just go away.'' She was holding her head with her hand.

''O-okay.'' Naruto quickly walked back to his booth.

''We need to do something.'' Kiba said.

''What else can we do?'' Sakura asked while sipping her orange juice.

''I think I have an idea.'' Katsumi ran towards the ''Pancakes and Cupcakes'' booth. ''Is Ten-Ten here?''

''I'm here!'' Ten-Ten ran out of nowhere.

''Okay, I need Lee, Neji, Hinata, Shino and...Chouji, please stop eating pancakes. These are not for you.''

''But no one's even eating them! Such a waste of food!'' Chouji's mouth was covered with strawberry cream.

''That's why I need your help. I need you to split into pairs. Just cut out a few sweets into pieces, put them on the plates and walk around this floor of the Shopping Mall. Ask people to try. Maybe some of them will come and buy something. Then more and more people will come. You can even take megaphone to capture people's attention. Ten-Ten, tell to other guys that I called by name, please.''

''Sure. Let's go, Chouji!'' Ten-Ten and Chouji ran towards the others' direction to tell them too. Katsumi walked back to her booth.

''What is your plan?'' Sakura walked up to her.

''You'll see.''

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

''I didn't expect so many people!''

The whole centre of the floor was packed with people. Atmosphere became more friendly and joyful. People were sitting at the tables with different sweets in their hands. All of them were smiling and laughing. Children were running and playing with each other, while adults were discussing many issues.

''Please, come and enjoy our charity event!'' Naruto yelled it into the megaphone.

Hinata and Shino took the East part of the floor.

''P-please, t-try i-it...'' Hinata was shyly holding the plate with sweets in front of the people.

''Sorry, but I don't really like sweets.'' The lady said. Shino came up very close to her.

''It is for the benefit of children. Don't you want to help them?'' He was very close to her. By one look at him, you could obviously tell that he looked like some maniac.

''N-no.'' Her eyes were wide and her voice was trembling.

''Then try it.''

Lee and Chouji took the West part of the floor.

''LET'S FEEL THE REAL SPRING OF YOUTH!'' Lee was really determined. Well, it was only because of Sakura...

_Flashback..._

''Lee, I would really appreciate it.'' Sakura smiled nervously.

''I WOULD DO EVERYTHING FOR SAKURA-CHAN! EVERYTHING!'' He simply ran away to the West part of the floor.

''Katsumi, now you owe me.''

_End of flashback..._

''HERE, KIDS! TRY AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!''

''Mommy, that fat man stole my piece of pie!'' Little kid pointed at Chouji.

''Who. Did. You. Call...FAT?!''

''HEY, CHOUJI! DON'T EVEN DARE TO ATTACK THIS KID!'' Sakura quickly took the megaphone out of Naruto's hands and pointed at Chouji.

''BUT HE CALLED ME FAT!''

''SO WHAT? WORK!'' Sakura gave it back to Naruto. She walked back to her booth and lied down on it. She was totally exhausted because of the whole process. Every each kid called Chouji fat, and every five minutes Sakura needed to scream into the megaphone to stop him from ''killing'' these ''innocent'' kids.

''Are you okay?'' Katsumi put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

''Ahhh...I'm just tired...''

''You can go and rest a little.''

''I need to take over that booth.''

''I will take your place.''

''Really?! Oh, thank you so much!'' Sakura stood up and hugged Katsumi. ''But first of all, I need to go to the toilet.'' She quickly went to the North part of the floor. Katsumi sat on the chair and started waiting for people. She started watching on the whole process of working.

* * *

It was only near 12 AM, but everybody was already tired. People were coming and coming.

''Excuse me, but I would like to buy something.'' Katsumi heard a very familiar voice.

''Sure. What would you...Uchiha-sensei, what are you doing here?''

Sasuke was standing in front of the booth, with a smirk on his face. He was in a pair of dark jeans, white t-shirt and grey cardigan. He was holding paper bags. ''I went to the grocery store on the first floor, but then I heard about some event on the third floor and decided to have a look.''

''I see. Well, what would you like?'' _It seems that he's here accidentally, again..._

''Mmm...I would like to have one cookie with nuts.''

Somebody came over the booth. ''Katsumi, can I talk to you for a minute?''

''Come over here, Sai. Uchiha-sensei, wait a minute, please.'' Sai walked up to her. ''What is it?''

''I must organize the booth ''Tropical Sweets'', but I don't know what to do.'' He was pointing on some paper. ''Can you help me?''

''Can I have a look on the paper?'' Sai quickly handed the paper to Katsumi. ''Well...First of all, you should make the list of sweets that we already have. Set the sweets with fruits, which can become dry or spoiled very fast.'' Sasuke was watching her very attentive. ''Then set the sweets with fruits, which can lay on the booth for two or three hours. With that way, we can save sweets and time.'' He smirked. ''Put the plates in one column and name each sweet on the little pieces of paper. Keep the booth clean. Understand?'' Katsumi gave Sai a questioning look.

''Y-yes.'' It was very clear. He was in a total amusement. ''T-thank you.'' Sai slowly walked away.

''Sorry for keeping you waiting.'' Katsumi returned back to face Sasuke. She grabbed the plate and put one cookie on it. ''Here. It's for 350 yen.'' She handed him the plate.

''You're impressing me all the time.'' Sasuke said with a smirk. He grabbed the plate.

''And it seems that you're impressing moms over there.'' Katsumi pointed to the table and grabbed the money from his hands. ''And there.'' She pointed to the other side. ''You're capturing too much attention.''

''I don't mind, as long as they don't start to annoy me. Are you always so responsibile?''

_He changed the subject so easily..._''I don't know. Maybe time made me.'' Katsumi quickly looked away. Suddenly, she saw Ten-ten and Neji running and screaming her name. ''What?'' She murmured to herself.

Ten-Ten ran up to her, while Neji was standing and panting. ''Katsumi!''

''Ten-Ten, what's wrong?''

''Women...uh...are...uh...coming...uh...here...'' Ten-Ten was holding her stomach and panting very hard.

''What women?'' Katsumi was confused. _Women...So what?_

''Guys! Some big balls with humans' heads are running here!'' Kiba yelled and pointed at the South part of the floor. Everybodu looked to the directed place. All students' eyes widened.

A big bunch of fat women were coming their way. Suddenly, they stopped.

''SWEETS!'' All of them screamed.

All students were standing paralyzed. Their jaws were dropped. The bunch of women looked like an army of inflated big balloons.

Sakura came out of the toilet and saw people staring in one direction. Her jaw dropped. Then she noticed the source of attention. She slowly walked up to Katsumi, that was standing in the middle.

''K-Katsumi...W-what is h-happening?'' Sakura carefully touched Katsumi's shoulder. She didn't speak.

One of the women screamed. ''GET THEM ALL!''

They started running again.

''WHO THE HELL ARE THEY?!'' Naruto was obviously panicked.

''This is the Women Club, that is trying to lose weight!'' Ten-Ten was still panting. ''Neji and I asked them to try sweets, but then they just started running on us!''

''GUYS, THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER!'' Kiba screamed. ''WHAT SHALL WE DO?!''

Women stopped a few steps away from the booths. ''WE WANT SWEETS!'' All of them screamed at the same time.

''PLEASE, W-WAIT!'' Sakura's voice was trembling. Somebody came up into the middle of the whole situation.

''Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I'll take care of it!'' Lee gave Sakura a thumbs up sign. Then he turned back to face women. ''LADIES, PLEASE DON'T WORRY! I'LL—'' One of the women just threw Lee away somewhere.

''LEE!'' Sakura screamed on the whole floor.

''BUSHY BROWS!'' Naruto's face was in total horror.

''Katsumi, what shall we do?! The situation is out of control!'' Sakura touched Katsumi's right shoulder once again.

''I...'' Katsumi didn't know what to say. Something like this never happened in her life. ''I...''

Somebody walked up to Katsumi and slightly touched her left shoulder. ''Let me handle it.''

''IT'S HIM!'' Sakura pointed at Sasuke and then fainted. Naruto ran up to her very quickly.

''SAKURA-CHAN!'' Naruto was standing on one knee and holding her head. ''JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!'' He pointed at Sasuke.

''Just a stranger.'' Sasuke said it with a smirk on his face, while putting the cap on his head.

All girls squealed with joy, because of his sudden words. Even the bunch of women stoppped screaming. All of them had hearts in their eyes. You could hear whispers from the crowd of girls.

''He's so handsome!''

''I bet he's a supermodel!''

''I would do anything to be with him!''

_He's becoming very popular..._

''Ladies, please line up in a few queue near each booth. We will serve you very well. Trust me.'' Sasuke gave them a big grin, which made them squeal again.

All women from the bunch made a queue for each booth, like nothing happened. All students made a long sigh of relief, but most of the students were boys, because girls were still looking at Sasuke with hearts in their eyes. Katsumi was still in a little shock.

''Hey.'' The slight touch on her shoulder made her come back to reality. ''All students got back to work. You better do the same thing.'' Sasuke smiled at her.

''Y-yes.'' Katsumi said quietly.

* * *

''Next one, please.''

It was near 1 PM. After an hour of working, Women Club was still coming for sweets. The atmosphere became more relaxing, but students were still on the alert. Women could attack them again anytime. But at the same time, everybody knew that until Sasuke is here, there's no need for worries. It seems that Women Club likes the ''attracting'' aura around him. No wonder, that the queue for the ''Chocolate Sweets'' was the longest one.

''What would you like?'' The same smile was on Sasuke's face. He was full of charm.

The next woman in the queue was blushing very hard. ''Well...uh...one...one chocolate muffin, please.'' She couldn't even speak normal.

''As you wish.'' He said it with a smooth tone. ''It's for 400 yen.''

The woman's hand was shaking. ''T-thank you.'' She slowly gave him the money and blushed even redder.

''You're welcome.'' After his words, the woman fainted. The chocolate muffin fell right on her face.

Sasuke looked down to check her. Then he raised his head back. ''Next one, please.''

Naruto and Kiba quickly walked up to the women and removed her from the others' women way.

''Damn, she's the heaviest!'' Naruto hardly spoke.

''She's already the sixth one!'' Kiba said while placing her on the chair.

''Why are they even fainting when this guy is around? There's nothing special in him!''

''You're complaining because Sakura fainted over him too.'' Kiba said with a grin on his face.

''What?! H-how...I-it's not true!'' Naruto's face became red. Kiba just started laughing.

Katsumi was standing next to Sasuke and taking care of the money, that customers were giving. Personally, the day took all her energy. Of course physical efforts, like running from one booth to another, unpacking sweets and serving customers needed a lot of her energy, but shock from the attack of many fat women made her even more exhausted.

Katsumi sat on the chair, which was standing behind the booth. She just needed a little rest. After serving the customer, Sasuke glanced on Katsumi. She was holding her head. He quickly apologized to the customer and turned to Katsumi.

''Hatame-san, are you alright?''

Katsumi raised her head and looked at him. ''Yes, I'm just tired.''

Sasuke looked at her one more time and then turned back to the customers. They all blushed, as he looked back on them.

''Sorry, ladies. The booth is getting closed.'' Then he placed a ''closed'' sign on the booth. The women made a sound of disappointment, but quickly went in different directions. Sasuke grabbed one chocolate cookie and turned back to Katsumi.

''Here. I'm sure you didn't eat anything on lunch.'' He handed her a cookie.

''I don't like sweets.'' Katsumi said quietly.

''You need to eat something.''

She slowly raised her head. Sasuke was looking right into her eyes. ''Fine.'' Then she roughly grabbed the cookie.

He smiled. ''I'm gonna come back in a minute.''

Sasuke stood up and headed to the toilet.

After a few minutes, Sasuke walked out of the toilet. Some girls stopped him on his way back to the booth. They were all blushing a bit.

After a few moments of silence, Sasuke spoke first with a stoic face. ''Yes?''

One of the girls gulped, but then spoke. ''Your name is S-Sasuke, right?''

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. ''How did you find out?''

''K-Katsumi told us.'' He gave them a questioning look.

_Flashback_

''Katsumi! Katsumi! Katsumi!'' The girls was squealing again.

''Hm?'' Katsumi raised an eyebrow, while eating the cookie.

''Em...Katsumi, can we ask you a question?''

''What is it?''

''Well...What is the name of the guy, that was standing next to you?!'' They started squealing again.

''Um, okay. He's name is Sasuke.'' They were acting, like he's the president of the U.S.A.

''Sasuke!''

''What a beautiful name!''

''Let's find him!'' And then they just ran away.

Katsumi was sitting in a little shock. ''What a crazy day.'' She said with a sigh.

_End of Flashback_

''Hn.'' That was all he said.

''W-we wanted to ask you a q-question.''

''Yes?'' And again no interest.

''W-would you like to go s-somewhere with us after the e-ending of this charity e-event?'' They looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Sasuke still didn't show any interest. ''Sorry, but I'm already busy tonight.'' And then he started walking again.

''B-but, b-but...'' Before they could say anything, he was already far away from them.

* * *

Sakura was watching the whole scene carefully.

''Unexpected.'' She smiled to herself.

''Sakura-chan, why are you smiling?'' Naruto walked up to her.

''Did you see what happened?'' She pointed at the crying girls.

''What happened?'' He was a bit confused.

''Mr. Uchiha rejected Yuki, Akira and Ren!''

''Really?! I thought that they always capture boys' attention.''

''Maybe he's just another type of the guy.'' Sakura noticed Sasuke again. He was sitting behind the booth and talking with Katsumi. ''But it seems that he pays attention only to Katsumi.'' Sakura smiled once again.

* * *

''You really helped me out today, Uchiha-sensei. Thank you.'' Katsumi said, while putting on her leather jacket.

''You're welcome.'' Sasuke said with a smirk, while grabbing the bags with groceries. ''Actually, it was a lot of fun.''

''Really?'' They started walking towards the elevator.

''Yes, I enjoyed the day.'' He mentioned, while pressing the button.

''I think that you enjoyed the **attention** on yourself.'' Katsumi said, while stepping into the elevator.

Sasuke chuckled. ''I just wanted to help you, Hatame-san.'' He stepped into the elevator too. ''In any way I can.''

''With making women faint all the time they see you?'' She pressed the button with number 1 on it. He smirked once again.

''It's not my fault. They just do.'' All out of the sudden, she started laughing. Sasuke looked at her amused. She was **laughing**.

Katsumi noticed his gaze on her. ''Why are you looking at me like that?''

Sasuke quickly turned away from her. ''No, it's just...'' He smiled at her. ''You laughed for the first time, Hatame-san.''

Katsumi's eyes widened. He was right. She was laughing for the first time, after a long time and she didn't even notice it. She laughed in front of **him**. Maybe they weren't so close to each other, but it felt so right anyway. She felt, like it was normal to laugh in front of **him**. She never felt so relaxed with anyone for the very long time.

But another thing was the way he was looking at her. His gaze was soft and caring. She was looking into his delicate onyx eyes with her own widened bright yellow ones. They stayed in silence for a few moments, before the elevator's doors opened. Katsumi realized that she was looking at him for too long. She quickly stepped out of the elevator and headed to the exit. Sasuke was already behind her.

''Hatame-san, is everything okay?''

''Yes, I'm...I'm fine.''

''I don't believe you.''

''So?''

''Just tell me what is wrong.''

Katsumi suddenly stopped. ''Okay.'' She made a long sigh before speaking. ''I...I just got surprised. I didn't laugh for the very long period of time.'' Sasuke smiled again.

She was definitely different from any other girl that he met in his entire life.

''Why are you smiling?'' Katsumi raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke looked right into her eyes. ''It seems that I'm learning something new about you everyday.''

Katsumi's eyes widened once again. ''Why are you telling me this?''

''Because, like I already said several times, you have very interesting personality.'' He smirked.

Katsumi smiled and shook her head. ''Goodbye, Uchiha-sensei.'' Then she walked out of the building. He was watching her leaving until she was out of his sight.

''Goodbye, Hatame-san.''

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter. Please, I would like to see your reviews! Help me to get at least 10 reviews, please! And sorry for any mistakes in my story. English is not my first language.

—_tuncchii_


	7. My Ambition

Chapter 7: My Ambition

* * *

''Are you sure you want stay?'' Sakura said while taking off her cap. ''You seem pretty tired.''

''It's okay. Somebody needs to clean all garbage.'' Katsumi was waiting for coffee in the groceries store's Starbucks.

''Alone? I can stay, if you want.''

''Your parents are waiting. By the way, I have drawing lesson today.'' Katsumi grabbed her Latte.

''Fine, just be careful!'' Sakura grabbed her jacket and headed to the main exit. ''Bye!'' She waved her hand while walking.

Katsumi waved back to her friend.

It was Wednesday. The middle of the charity week. Everybody already went home, since they were very tired. Tuesday and Wednesday were pretty normal, but Monday...Being attacked by the bunch of fat women is terrifying. **Good start of the week.**

Katsumi was the only one, who wanted to stay and clean the place. Somebody could tell that she's a very lovely and generous person, but she just didn't want to go home. She didn't want to find out that her dad is still not at home. She didn't want any of her mom's lectures about patience and forgiveness. It would make her mood even worse. But one cup of coffee will not stop her from becoming more tired. Katsumi needed a **big** rest. Being very busy, so you couldn't even have time to eat, is terrible.

Katsumi took a sip of her coffee and then put it on the booth. She quickly started grabbing dirty plates and putting them in one column. Before she could start making the second column, her mobile phone rang. Katsumi sighed and answered the phone call.

''Yes?''

''Katsumi, where are you?''

''Mom, I already told you. I'm in the grocery store.''

''But your charity action had ended already.''

''I'm gonna stay a little bit and then head to the drawing lesson.''

''You must be really tired. Come back—''

''Bye, mom.'' And then Katsumi hanged up the phone call.

* * *

''Nice to see you all again.'' Sasuke was standing behind his desk. He was dressed in a simple pair of grey jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. But, on this time, he was wearing **glasses**.

Somebody raised hand. ''Uchiha-sensei, can I just mention how good these glasses look on you?''

''Mori-san, I'd prefer you to concentrate on the lesson, please.'' He gave her a warning look. ''Today I want you to start ''My Ambition'' project. Each of you needs to make a picture with your dreams or goals. Please, don't draw just a big bag with money or the bunch of paparazzi around you. Make it look interesting, so people would like to share your dreams. We're gonna start on Friday and you must finish this work till Monday. You may start thinking about an idea, you might already came up with. Good luck.''

People in the class started creating the plan of their work. Sasuke was walking around the class and watching the whole process of working.

''Hey, Katsumi.'' Suddenly the whispered voice sounded. Katsumi returned from her thoughts and looked into the voice direction.

''Toshio?'' Now she was directly looking into his eyes.

''Long time no see.'' Toshio smiled. He was sitting in front of her again with a turned back. She didn't even notice the familiar dark blond hair, all because of her tiredness. Yeah, **one** cup of coffee didn't make any effect. ''It's pretty weird project, isn't it? Draw your ambitions?''

''If you have some problems with it, then you don't have to participate, Ogawa-san.'' Sasuke was standing right behind him. ''But if you still have a little interest, then don't distract Hatame-san, please.''

Sasuke said it on the whole class, so everybody looked into his direction. Toshio was looking confused and a little bit scared into Sasuke's dark onyx eyes. His own light brown eyes seemed like finding something sinister in the other man's onyx eyes, which didn't show any sign of emotion. Katsumi was looking into his eyes too. They didn't show anything, but at the same time you could feel cold seizing your body.

''I'm s-sorry.'' Toshio's trembling voice said it very slowly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. ''Good.'' He started walking towards the storeroom.

Katsumi and Toshio were sitting in silence for a while, as everybody else started murmuring and talking to each other. _What a strange feeling..._

''This time I'm definitely gonna impress Uchiha-sensei!'' Azumi snapped right in front of Takara, who was looking at the storeroom's direction

''This will stay as a big dream on forever.'' Takara rolled her eyes and then grinned. ''Anyways, I'm not gonna impress him only by my great art skills. My charm is gonna melt his heart very soon.''

* * *

''It surprised me.''

''The way he told you, or they way he looked at you?''

''Both.''

Katsumi and Toshio were now walking down the street with coffee in their hands.

''You seem to be scared.'' Katsumi said with a smirk.

''Pfff, I didn't get scared.'' She raised an eyebrow. Toshio slowly turned his head away from her. ''Okay, maybe a little. It's only because of his eyes.''

''Eyes?'' He turned his head back to face her.

''I don't know what is it, but he wasn't looking at me like on the student, but like on the enemy.''

Katsumi quickly remembered Sasuke's eyes and the way he was looking at Toshio. She remembered how dark and emotionless they were. The strong cold ran down her body again. _He's right. _Toshio was definitely right. Anubody could still feel slight shock after this. The way Sasuke was looking at him wasn't any ordinary. She could feel how hard the scary feeling of him finding out about you everything in your own soul and using all your secrets against yourself. His eyes were looking at Toshio very penetrating, and at the same time frightening and terrifying.

_That strange feeling again..._

* * *

''Just why is this happening to me?!'' Sasuke snapped out while covering his eyes with his hands. All students were now gone, and only he was sitting behind his desk on the chair in the room alone. It was already 7 PM, but he still couldn't let this go away from his mind. He looked at **his** student with the way only one person could look at Sasuke like that.

''Uchiha-sensei?'' Sasuke quickly glanced at the source that interrupted his thoughts.

''Mori-san, what are you doing here?''

Takara was standing in the door frame and looking at him. She was wearing wavy blue dress with a black leather jacket over it. Her pose was kind of seductive, with a grin on her face. Her black hair wasn't in a braid anymore.

''I just wanted to check on you. You seemed pretty tensed the whole lesson.'' Takara started walking towards his desk.

''There's no need, because I'm fine.'' Sasuke slowly stood up from the chair and walked towards the girl to face her. ''It's late. You must go home.''

''But I'm worried about you. I just wanted to comfort you.''

''As I already said, there's no need for it.'' He started walking towards the storeroom, but the hand on his wrist stopped him.

''Just let me.'' Sasuke turned to face her again with narrowed eyes. ''You won't regret this.'' Takara slowly leaned her body to him to put her hand on his chest, but before she could do that, the man's hand stopped her by her wrist.

''You should leave.'' And then he headed to the main door. She was looking at the floor with wide eyes and then turned back to him.

''You have somebody else, don't you?!''

These words made him stop. They stayed in silence for a while. She was the first to speak again.

''So it's true.'' Sasuke still didn't say anything. He couldn't make up anything in his mind at the moment. He was facing his **student**. This made the situation even worse. ''Fine, I'll leave, but you'll regret it.'' Takara stormed out of the room, before Sasuke could say anything.

He was standing there alone. **Again.** Now everything was completely messed up in his mind. Nothing could make him see his thoughts clearly. _You have somebody else, don't you?!_

The only thing that came up in his mind at the moment, was the girl with light pale skin, chocolate-colored hair and bright yellow eyes.

* * *

''Thanks God! This is the last day of the charity week!''

Finally, it was Friday. The last day of the charity week. Today students were going to the theatre, where is going to be an opera performance. Ino was smiling with relief.

''You're definitely happy, Ino-pig.'' Sakura rolled her eyes. She was typing something on her computer.

''Of course, I am! From the end of that day, I won't have to work in that damn school kitchen anymore!'' Ino said, while putting on the apron. The school's workers slowly glanced at her. ''Sorry.'' Then they looked away and walked away to the other part of the kitchen. ''Do you know on what time I had to wake up?! On 6 AM!'' She whispered.

''We all had to wake up on 6 AM, genius.''

''I'm not used to it!'' Sakura just rolled her eyes once again.

The door to the kitchen unexpectedly opened.

''Oh, hey Bookworm!'' Katsumi deathly glared at Ino. ''Got it.''

''Why are you here?'' Katsumi walked to the school's coffee machine. She had black bags under her eyes.

''Well, I'm finishing the article about the charity week. Pig just has to be here. More precisely, the place, where she belongs to.'' Sakura smirked at Ino's face expression.

''This is not the place, where I belong to!''

''Yeah, sure!'' Sakura just smirked once again. ''Katsumi, coffee again?''

''Yes.'' Katsumi, said, while finishing pouring up the coffee into her cup.

''If you're tired, you can go home.''

''No, I have to stay.'' She grabbed the cup and took the first sip of coffee. ''I can stand this.''

* * *

''Thank you for coming!'' Sakura was standing behind the booth and waving back to the last customer. ''So it's finally ended.'' She looked back to see Katsumi sitting on the chair, holding her head and drinking another cup of coffee. ''Are you sure the coffee will help?''

''I hope.'' Katsumi said quietly.

''Why are you so tired, by the way?'' Sakura took another chair and sat beside her friend.

''I couldn't sleep the past few days and I don't know why.''

''You should care about yourself at least for a little bit of time.''

''I know. You always tell me this.'' Sakura just smiled.

''I'm your best friend, after all.''

When Sakura and Katsumi first met, they didn't get a long with each other. It happened in first grade on the mathematics lesson. Sakura already knew most of the numbers, but Katsumi knew all numbers till 100. Sakura declared that Katsumi just makes out of herself and insulted her about having ''alien'' yellow eyes. The insulted girl just kept silent. On the other day, the boys from the girls' grade started bullying Sakura, because of her wide forehead and pink hair. She didn't know what happened exactly, but on the next moment boys were lying on the floor and rubbing their heads. Then they all said together ''The alien!'' and run away. Katsumi was standing in front of Sakura and watching the boys running away from her.

Only because of that little incident, the new friendship was made. The girls started helping each other. But on this time, Sakura was the one to be worried for her friend.

''What are you thinking about?''

Sakura quickly snapped back from her memories and looked caring at Katsumi. ''I'm just remembering the good old days.'' Katsumi gave her a questioning look, but then looked to the other side to see Naruto screaming their names.

''Katsumi! Sakura! It's time for us to pack!''

''Got it!'' Sakura screamed back and stood up from the chair. ''We better start packing too.''

''Yeah.'' Katsumi just stood up from the chair and finished drinking her coffee.

* * *

''You look a bit exhausted.'' Toshio was looking at Katsumi's face, but the attention was on her eyes. ''Did you sleep well?''

''Not good enough.'' Katsumi was holding already the **sixth** cup of coffee.

''Did something happen?''

But before Katsumi could answer, Sasuke entered the room and greeted everybody. ''Good afternoon, class. Are you ready to start the project?'' The class just nodded back. ''Good. Then you may start.'' Students started picking up the paints, easels and brushes. Then everybody sat back on their seats and started drawing.

Takara was watching her sensei very carefully, because of the Wednesday's incident. He just rejected her again. For the **third** time. But on this time, she unbraided her hair for him, even though her parents never let her to. But he simply rejected her without any respect.

She watched every move he did. From grabbing his pen, to taking off his glasses. **Each** move. But then she noticed one thing. He eyed the same spot in the room a few times. Takara thought that maybe he's just checking on the students, but he looked in the same direction every time. She decided to look in the same direction he was glancing at, and her eyes widened at the explored thing. On the spot where Sasuke was looking at, Katsumi was sitting. Her eyes widened even more, because of her mind's suggestion. _You have somebody else, don't you?!_

''Damn, that Hatame girl.'' Takara murmured to herself. She looked at her sensei one more time to see him eyeing Katsumi again. The grin appeared on Takara's face. ''You'll definitely regret it.''

Takara stood up from her seat and headed to the class room's sink with a plastic cup in her hand. While walking, she was watching Katsumi doing her painting. It's terrible to admit, but the girl draws very good. She turned on the water tap and started fulling up her plastic cup with water. Thankfully for her, Katsumi was sitting only in her silk buttoned up blouse and black skinny jeans. That would make her plan even easier. Takara turned off the water cup and headed back to her seat. Just before she was a few feet away from Katsumi, she ''accidently'' stumbled against ''something'' and poured up all water right on Katsumi's blouse.

''Oh my god! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!'' Everybody in the class gasped and looked into her direction. Katsumi was sitting there puzzled and confused. The blouse was dripping. Thanks God, there was a top underneath it. _What am I gonna do?_

''I'm sorry! It happened accidently!'' Takara was still acting, like she didn't really want it to happen.

''It's okay.'' Totally not okay. It was getting colder each second.

Toshio stood up from his seat and stood right in front of Katsumi. ''Are you sure?''

''Yes, I'm fine.'' Not fine. She was shivering. Toshio obviously noticed it.

''You're gonna catch a cold.'' The next thing he did, was taking off his sweater. ''Here. I still have a t-shirt on myself.''

''There's no need for—''

''Just put it on yourself, please.'' His eyes became soft and caring. He did really want her to wear it. This would be at least some help. When she took it in her hands, Toshio quietly sighed with relief.

''I'm gonna change in the toilet, and Toshio.'' His attention turned back to her. ''Thank you.'' He just smiled at her words.

''You're welcome.''

Sasuke was watching the whole scene. His face expression was the same for a few seconds. His eyes were widened and the mouth tensed. He noticed the pair of eyes looking at him. Takara was looking at him with a big grin on her face. _Fine, I'll leave, but you'll regret it._

The deep anger appeared in his eyes. How dare that girl take the revenge on him, because of that stupid thing. He looked at Katsumi's seat once again. The anger was replaced with big sorrow. The sorrow for himself. He was just standing there and doing absolutely nothing, just being pity for himself. Sasuke looked at Takara again and then spoke.

''Mori-san, can we talk for a minute?''

Takara spoke like nothing ever happened. ''Sure.''

They both headed to the main door and walked out from the room. Sasuke closed the door after them, so nobody could listen to their conversation. He was the first to speak.

''Mori-san,'' Sasuke was definitely serious. ''what was that?''

''What was what?'' The smile was on Takara's face.

''You know what.''

''I don't know what you are talking about.'' That girl was playing on his nerves.

''I saw everything. You didn't flip over by anything. You did it on purpose.''

''Oh, so you're talking about that accident.''

''Why did you do that?''

''I have my own reasons.''

''You must tell—''

''Fine! Because you're in love with that Hatame girl!'' Takara hissed with a slight anger.

These words made him completely paralyzed. _Because you're in love with that Hatame girl! _

He's in love with her? That idea never ever came into his mind. He's in love with his student? Is this really true? Is this some kind of a joke?

''I knew it!'' She hissed with even bigger temper and went back to the class room.

Sasuke just made a long sigh. Why is he even doing it? Why should he even deal with it? Why there is some sort of incomplete feeling? Why does he still want to deal with it? Why does he want to stay? Why does he want to protect...

So many questions ran in his mind at the moment. But what if he...No, he should stop it. He should stop thinking. But still, why is this so hard to think properly? Why is this so hard to make decisions?

The situation is completely out of the control.

* * *

It was nearly 8 PM. The sun was setting down and only the slight rays of the sun could be seen on the horizon.

Sasuke was walking towards the building. He forgot to close the class room. On the way to the destination, he was only reflecting the past few days.

_You have somebody else, don't you?!_

_Fine, I'll leave, but you'll regret it._

_Because you're in love with that Hatame girl! _

All his thoughts were only about this. Why was he so confused? Sasuke **Uchiha** was confused. That happens very rarely. But this time it was different. He totally didn't know what to do, with what to deal at first. Damn, he was twenty one years old! He shouldn't be getting so stucked up because of this kind of situations. He was graduated from the school and the university with the best marks and now he couldn't get over **this**. Why was it so hard?

Sasuke finally reached the building. Now he could just forget all messed up things and just draw. He already wanted to get three cups of coffee, paints and brushes. He would stay all night drawing and relaxing, to just get rid of the challenges the world gave.

When he opened the door to the classroom, he expected to see the empty room with a feeling of coldness in it. The coldness he already got used to. But when he opened the door, he saw the very unexpected thing.

There was sitting his student, with the same chocolate-colored hair and pale skin. Her head was lying on the the table, with her hands over it. As always, she was sitting on the last seat in the clas, which was placed in the middle row. There also was the easel near the right side of her seat, with probably already finished work. Katsumi always made the work faster than anybody else in the class.

Sasuke slowly walked up to her seat. She was probably sleeping, as her head was turned to the left side of the room, with her eyes closed. He knew she didn't sleep well for days, because of the bags under her eyes. She was back in her blouse. Only now he realized how thin she was. The knuckles on her hands could be slightly seen under her thin skin. But she definitely didn't have any kind of health problems. Actually her body's thinness fits her very well. He grabbed one lock of her hair, which was covering her right eye. Her hair was much more softer, than he imagined it would be. He put the lock behind her ear and then looked at her once again.

Sasuke could just redraw her portrait, if he would continue staring at her. But she looked very innocent. That much, so he just wanted to see this innocent face everyday...

He headed towards the storeroom, still looking at her. When he came back, he was holding a blanket with his hands. Sasuke slowly and carefully put the blanket over Katsumi.

''Hmm...'' This was the only sound she made, before tightening the grip on the blanket.

Sasuke smiled at the cute expression of her face. He turned his head away from her to look on the easel in front of him.

There was a completed painting on the easel. There were a lot of dark and bright colors. In the centre of all of it was a girl, who was sitting on the chair with a bright smile on her face. On the both sides of her were standing two people, that was claping with birthday caps on their heads. Just in front of the girl was a cake. A **birthday** cake. The candles were all over entire room. In the background everything had a deep dark blue and purple color, while in the foreground the candles on the cake made the people's faces very bright.

The woman on the left side of the picture had deep brown hair, just as her eyes. The man had light grey hair and bright yellow eyes. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. These eyes are so familiar.

Sasuke noticed something. The girl in the centre was even more familiar. The light from the candles made it very clear to see all parts of the girl's face. The girl's skin was pale, but the light made it even paler. Her hair in the back had a deep shade of brown, but in the front it had a shade of light chocolate. He slowly directed his eyes to the girl's eyes. His eyes widened. The same **yellow **eyes.

Just what does it mean? Who are these people? Are they her parents? Is it even Katsumi on the picture? What is the mean of the cake? Is it really an ambition?

But then he just forgot all the questions. He would ask her later. Sasuke just smiled once again and looked back at the girl in front of him. Katsumi was still a mystery to him. She couldn't stop surprising him. But it made him to know her even more. To know her thoughts, feelings and secrets. **Each** of them. He wanted to learn something new about her everyday.

''I think you're becoming **my** ambition, Katsumi Hatame.''

* * *

Please, review! Sorry for not updating for so long time! I would love to know what you're thinking about this fic. Tell your friends, if you want to. I want to know your opinion or recommendations.

—_tuncchii_


End file.
